Lily Rose Potter
by Lana Sapphire Black
Summary: This is how I think it would be if Harry had been born a girl called Lily Rose Potter would things have changed?
1. Downfalls and Gringotts

**This is my newest story. It is what I think would happen if Harry had been a girl . Alot of things would change don't you think? **

**

* * *

  
**

With the downfall of Voldemort came much happiness. But to one little girl, it just brought much sadness. Yet it was this little girl that brought the downfall of Voldemort, but not without a price.

His downfall brought on the deaths of the two people she loved the most, the two people she would not remember for she was just a year old when it happened.

Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter were murdered and the Evil Wizard saw his downfall the only thing that remained after the attack was a huge pile of ashes and a little baby girl with a scar. No the scar was not on her forehead nor was it a lightening shape.

It was the shape of a star with a crescent moon in the middle on her right palm.

At around midnight, one wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore appeared in Privet Drive. After putting out all the street lights with his Deluminator, he took a seat on a wall next to a cat. The cat transformed into Minerva McGonagall. After some talk, Dumbledore confirmed, "Yes, Lily and James Potter are dead. However, their daughter, Lily Rose managed to survive. Voldemort tried to kill her, but failed. In any case, I'm leaving Lily Rose Potter here, with her aunt and uncle."

"Albus, you can't mean the family who live here!" cried McGonagall, springing to her feet and pointing at Number Four. "They're the worst sort of Muggles! That bratty son of their's kept kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. And Lily once told me that her sister was jealous of the fact that she was a witch and would have little to do with her. Lily Rose Potter, having to live here, with relatives that will hate her!"

But her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Lily Rose will be safe here," explained Dumbledore gently. "I've activated some blood wards, since Lily died for her daughter and her sister will share the same blood. And Minerva, you know Lily Rose will be famous for what happened the day before. She has no recollection of it, but the wizarding world would treat her differently because of it, and we don't want her to become spoiled."

McGonagall sighed. "I suppose you're right. Fine, Lily Rose can live here. But if she comes to any harm from her relatives, there will be hell to pay. Now, how is she coming here?"

"Hagrid's bringing her," replied Dumbledore. Just as he finished speaking, there was a roar in the sky, and second later, a giant of a man riding on a flying motorbike landed on the street.

"Where did you get that contrapation, Hagrid?" inquired McGonagall, staring at it.

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me," responded Hagrid. A bundle was in his arms and he was most reluctant to leave Lily Rose at the Dursleys. However, Dumbledore insisted, and Lily Rose was left on the Dursley's doorstep, with a letter resting on top. Hagrid kissed her, McGonagall blew her nose loudly and wiped her eyes, and the twinkle had gone out of Dumbledore's eyes. Then the lights were returned to the street lamps, and the three left.

Lily Rose Potter fell asleep on the doorstep of her aunt's apartment oblivious to all the things happening to her.

On contrary, the Dursleys did not treat the girl with abuse like McGonagall had said but instead with much kindness and with much love. Petunia and Vernon took her in and showered her not as much as their own son Dudley but enough to treat her as their own daughter.

Dudley also treated her like a sister making sure no one bullied her or there would be hell to pay and in return Lily Rose helped Dudley keep up his grades.

One of the reasons that Petunia chose to take in the girl was that the girl was an exact copy of her sister and she felt she had a chance to make amends.

In fact all of the Dursleys did not want to let her go into the wizarding world. But they knew no matter what they did they could not stop her from her destiny.

But Petunia was sure that Lily Rose would excel in everything she did. She already did especially in Academics. Petunia always told Lily Rose bed time stories about the wizarding world that she got from Lily Sr's time at Hogwarts before they fell apart.

Petunia and Vernon were truly hoping Lily was not magical but they both knew there was no way Lily would not be magical.

* * *

There biggest fears came true on Lily's eleventh birthday when an Owl swooped in from the window and deposited a letter addressed to Lily in her hands.

_Miss L. Potter  
Second Bedroom from the stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

Lily eyes widened and she tore the envelope of the letter open and read the contents of the letter.

She danced around the living room with pure happiness bursting out of her.

The Dursleys chuckled and knew it was time for them to let her go. There was a letter that came later that day stating that someone would collect Lily and bring her school shopping. When Aunt Petunia stated it was twenty minutes before the person would be reaching Lily hurried up the stairs to brush her hair and change out of her pyjamas.

After changing into a light green summer dress with light green flip flops that brought out her eyes she sang quietly a song she remembered from her dream the night before.

In her dream her mother had sung the song to her as a baby and she knew it might not be true but she could still live in the moment right?

She picked up her sparkly hairbrush and brushed her hair singing;

_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
Mommas gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing  
Mommas gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass  
Mommas gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke  
Mommas gonna buy you a billygoat  
And if that billy goat won't pull  
Mommas gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over  
Mommas gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Mommas gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that horse and cart fall down  
You'll still be the sweetest baby in town .._

"LILY YOUR ESCORT'S HERE" shouted Aunt Petunia from outside of her door.

"COMING" was the response Lily gave and hurriedly put down her brush and trampled down the stairs.

She smoothened down her dress while panting trying to catching her breath before turning to greet the person who came to bring her school shopping.

After the introductions, the man called Severus Snape brought her to a mangy looking bar after promising no harm would come to her.

"EEEW. There's no way I'm going in there its disgusting!" exclaimed Lily with a look of disgust on her face.

Severus chuckled and gave a small smile for the first time infront of Lily. "Its an illusion to stop muggles from coming and finding out about the wizarding world."

When she went inside Lily felt like a zoo animal. Most of the people immediately stopped what they were doing and started shaking her hand and glanced at her trying to get a glimpse of the wizarding world's savior.

After shaking the hand of a man who she was told would be her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, she followed Severus quietly as the brick wall revealed an archway, the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Lily gasped when she saw what was beyond the archway. "It's beautiful." She murmured softly as she stared at the cobblestone street filled with people and shops with magical items. The view was truly well, magical!

"Where are we going first sir?" asked Lily.

Severus responded by pointing to a large building with the sign Gringotts displayed over the entrance.

* * *

While entering the building Lily noticed a large sign which read;

_Enter, stranger, but take the heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The wordings and phrases on the sign sounded like a poem to Lily. She quickly made her way to were Severus was near the tellers. Severus noted that for never having seen goblins before, Lily was not fazed but acting fairly normal about the whole situation.

While they waited in line Lily took time to look at the different kinds of people present in the bank.

Once they reached the front of the line, things moved much quickly. Lily was introduced to Griphook who proceeded to take her to her vault while Severus had other things to collect in a different vault. The cart drove at an astonishing fast speed to Lily vault.

When Griphook finally opened her vault, Lily gasped at the mountains of gold, silver and bronze coins. She then remembered she didn't have anything to put the money in and asked Griphook where she should keep the money.

Griphook looked oddly amused at the question and proceeded to take out a forest green money pouch that he said was weightless due to a charm put on it.

Lily thanked him gratefully and filled her pouch with three handfuls of Gold and silver coins and one handful of bronze. Once finished she closed the pouch and put it into her small beaded bag which was just the right size to fit the pouch.

She met Severus outside the bank and Severus told her about the values of the coins and what they were called. Apparently the gold ones were Galleons, the silver Sickles and the bronze ones were Knuts. After Lily told Severus she was sure of the values, Severus brought her down to the end of the road.

"This is Ollivander's we shall be getting your wand first." Lily nodded and went into the shop which looked like an abandoned building with nothing but a dusty wand in the store front.

Cautiously, Lily stepped into the threshold and looked around. Everywhere were narrow boxes crowded into any space they could fit.

"Ah.. Ms Potter, I have been waiting for you.." came a voice behind of Lily

* * *

**This is the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it CHEERS(:**


	2. Wand, Robes and Hedwig

**Second Chapter in this series(: Enjoys!**

**

* * *

  
**

Lily was startled when she turned to see an odd looking man coming out of the shadows. As she looked in his eyes Lily felt as if he could see into her soul. "You have your mother's eyes. Seems like only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long swishy made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." He moved closer to Lily. Ollivander's silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches pliable, a little more power an excellent wand for transfiguration. I daresay your father really favored it. But it's really the wand that chooses the wizards, of course." Mr Ollivander moved back a little and reached out a long white finger to touch the crescent moon and star shape in the middle of her palm.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that. Thirteen inches, yew a very powerful wand. And in the wrong hands. Well If I'd known that what that wand was going out into the world to do.." His voice faltered.

"Getting back to the topic. Hold out your wand arm." Stated Mr Ollivander taking out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"Uh.. I'm right handed." Said Lily

"Hold out your right arm that's it." And He measured Lily from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substances, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two creatures are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another's wand work."

Lily suddenly realized that the tape measure which was measuring her legs was doing it on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves taking down boxes.

"That will do." He said and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then Miss Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Lily took the wand and waved it around but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and pheonix feather. Seven inches. Quite whipper. Try –" She had hardly raised the wand when it was snatched once again by Mr Ollivander.

She tried wand after wand. She had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. Severus stood at the side with a look of amusement on his face at the pile of wands. The piles was mounting higher and higher on the chair but the more wands Lily tried the more happier Mr Ollivander seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry. We'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not- unusual combination. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple good for all subjects." Lily took the wand and she felt a sudden warmth spread through her body. She raised the wand above her head brought it swishing down through the air and a stream of red and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework. Throwing dancing spots of light on the walls.

Severus felt relieved when Lily finally found a wand. He had almost given up hope but his relief was soon put to a look of worry when Mr Ollivander made a comment about Lily's wand.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother. Gave you that scar. Yes Curious how things happen. But the wand chooses the wizard remember. I think we must expect great things from you Miss Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible but great things."

Lily shivered and Severus looked like someone spit in his tea. Lily wasn't quite sure that she liked Mr Ollivander much. She hurriedly paid seven gold Galleons for her wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

* * *

Once outside the shop Lily turned and faced Severus. "Did he just compare me to the man a psycho power hungry murderer?" asked a scowling Lily. Severus just nodded and brought her from destination to destination. Buying her books and potion items until the last thing left on her list was a pet and her robes.

Severus left Lily to enter the Robe shop alone while he went to pick up an owl for Lily.

So Lily entered Madam Malkin's alone. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" she said, before Lily started to speak "Got the lot here – a young man being fitted up just now in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Lily on a stool next to him, slipping a long robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo, Hogwarts too?" asked the boy.

"Yes" Lily replied softly.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." Said the boy. He had a bored drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Lily was strongly reminded of Dudley when he was younger more spoilt.

"Have you got your own broom?" questioned the boy.

"No" stated Lily

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No, but I would like to learn." Stated Lily remembering what Aunt Petunia told her about the sport played on brooms.

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house. And I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"I don't mind any. They all are great." Said Lily

"Well I know I'll be in Slytherin because all my family has been. But no one really knows until they get there. – Imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Lily was beginning to dislike this boy.

"Hufflepuff is a very good house I'll have you know. Just because people look down on it doesn't make it any less better than the other houses. If you went by reputation no person would want to be in Slytherin because of its history. And you should stop using your father's opinion as your own. You are your own person. Think about it!" snapped Lily.

Silence filled the shop for a while before the boy striked up another conversation.

"I say that's my godfather!" said the boy suddenly, nodding towards Severus who was standing near the door, holding an owl cage covered with a long black cover.

"Oh, Professor Severus is your godfather? He brought me here for my school shopping." Said Lily happy that they found another point to talk about it was much better than the awkward silence.

"Why is he with you? Where are you parents?" asked the boy

"My parents passed away when I was a baby. Professor Severus offered to bring me for my school shopping." Said Lily shortly

"Oh sorry but they were our kind weren't they?" asked Draco suddenly not sounding sorry at all.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Answered Lily

"Whats your surname anyway?" asked the boy

Before Lily could answer Madam Malkin said she was done and Severus came to fetch Lily.

"Greetings Draco, I see you've met Lily. I'll see you at the next gathering I have to bring Lily home now." He said gesturing to Lily.

Draco – that was the boy's name wasn't it? Nodded and Severus brought Lily to the gateway of Diagon Alley not far from the shop and gave Lily her owl.

Lily removed the cover and it gave way to a beautiful snowy white owl with feathers as soft as snow.

"Aren't you a sweet girl? I'll name you Hedwig. You like that don't you girl?" said Lily as she stroked Hedwig's feathers which made Hedwig coo in appreciation. "You didn't have to Professor. But thank you anyways." Said Lily with a smile on her face while turning to face Professor Severus.

Severus attempted to look happy "It was no trouble Lily. It's the least I can do after all I was a friend of your mother's her name was Lily too you know."

Lily perked up more at the mention of her Mother and nodded. Severus brought her back to the Dursley's.

At the Dursley's, Lily thanked him once more before she watched Severus walk with a twirl of his robes down the dark street and he disappeared eventually blending in with the darkness.

It was official. Lily was a witch and she could not wait to be going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Well looks like Lily met Draco LOL! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. AWW. HEDWIG IS SO AWESOME! I wish i had an owl.**


	3. Hogwarts Express and HalfGiants

**YAY!! Chapter 3 finally hahas.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lily's last month with the Dursleys was no different than the others. She went out with Dudley and her friends, watched movies had family dinners with the Dursleys and when she spent days in her room she had a new owl for company, Hedwig a name she found in A History of Magic. Her school books were fascinating. Every night before she slept, Lily crossed off another day on the calendar she had hanging on her wall, counting down the days to September the first.

Finally, the day arrived it was time to go to Hogwarts! Lily woke up early and was to excited and nervous to go back to sleep. So she got up, brushed her teeth and pulled on white shorts and a light blue t-shirt shoving her feet into her sneakers she checked her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed and saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage and went downstairs to put her trunk in the Dursley's car. Once everyone was inside they set off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon carried Lily's trunk on a trolley and wheeled it on to the station for her. Lily taught it was strange when she faced the platforms and found a platform 9 and 10 but no 9 ¾ . "How do I get on to the platform?" she asked Aunt Petunia.

Aunt Petunia told her to walk in between the platforms 9 and 10. Lily wanted the Dursleys to follow her onto the platform but she knew that they had to be somewhere. Lily hugged them all once and kissed Aunt Petunia's cheek before waving goodbye once more and took off.

She waited as a red headed family went through the platform and she confirmed the way to get onto it with the woman who looked like the oldest and the mother of the others. "Excuse me," Lily said to the plump red headed woman. "Hullo dear," she said "First time at Hogwarts? My children are going back this year for their schooling." She pointed to group of red headed sons. They were all tall, thin and gangly, with big hands and feet and a long nose.

"Yes. The thing is do I have to walk in between the platforms to get onto it?" questioned Lily. "Yes dear. Not to worry just walk straight at the barrier and don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it. That's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.

"Er- Ok," said Lily. She cautiously pused her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. She briskly walked towards it pushing her trolley along. She was going to smash right in to the ticket box and then she'd be in trouble – leaning forward on her trolley, she broke into a sprint. She braced herself for the crash that might have come but it didn't and she kept running.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o`clock. Lily looked behind her and saw a wrought iron archway where the ticket box had been the words Platform Nine and Three Quarters on it. She had done it. She had gotten onto the platform!

Smoke from the steam engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk with their families, some fighting over seats. Lily pushed her trolley off down the platform in search of an empty seat.

Lily pressed through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Hedwig down first and then started to shove her trunk towards the train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it back down. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her say...

* * *

"Want a hand?" it was the boy from Madam Malkin's – Draco was his name wasn't it?

"Yes, please." Lily panted.

Draco easily lifted up her trunk and placed it in the corner of the compartment. After putting down her trunk he turned back to face Lily surprised at the grateful look on her face. "Thanks. Draco right? Do you want to sit here with me?" Lily asked softly her voice was obviously filled with much kindness.

Judging by the shocked look on Draco's face he didn't get that often from people. Lily giggled and Draco face broke into a smile. "Yeah. It's Draco Malfoy. Your Lily right from the robe shop with my godfather right?" Thanks for letting me sit here by the way." Answered Draco.

"Your welcome, By the way the names Lily Potter." She retorted and the friendship none of them would ever think they would have started off with a simple gesture of kindness.

Not long after the train started moving, around half-past twelve there was a great clattering outside the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Lily who was starting to feel hungry got to her feet and followed Draco out into the corridor. She never had any sweets from the wizarding world. Draco noticed her confusion and bought some of everything for her to try. After paying the trolley witch, Draco gestured for them to head back to the compartment.

Slightly shocked, she nodded and followed after Draco. Looking through the sweets Draco had bought she saw the labels ; Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Liqourice Wands.

Draco told her what the sweets tasted like and she tried a Cauldron Cake. It tasted wonderful. Just like the cream cakes they had at the Bakery. Soon Lily picked up a chocolate frog.

"What are there?" Lily asked Draco, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" She was starting to feel that nothing would surprise her. "No. But with the chocolate frog you get a card in the pack." He stated.

They sat like that chatting and eating candy like old friends until another interruption occurred.

A knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy and bushy haired girl came into the compartment. The boy looked awfully distressed. "Have you seen a toad? My friend Neville Longbottom's lost one. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm sorry we haven't seen your toad. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later. Why don't you guys join us?" asked Lily gesturing to the empty seats across from her and Dray – She had been told to call him that.

They happily took the seats offered and Draco introduced Lily and himself. After some awkwardness due to the fact they were sitting in the presence of the Girl Who Lived, they started conversations along the way to Hogwarts.

Soon a prefect came into their compartment and told them to change. Hermione and Neville went back to their compartment, promising to meet up with Lils – that was what they called Lily and Draco soon.

Draco went to the restroom to change and Lily changed in the compartment. He soon came back and a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Lily felt butterflies in her stomach and Draco looked quite calm under his expressionless expression.

They joined the crowd thronging the corridor and the train slowed right down and finally stopped.

People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Lily shivered in the cold night air. Just then a lamp came over the heads of the students and Lily heard a voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Lily?" It had to be there was no mistake to it. Hagrid. After all the stories Aunt Petunia told her about Hagrid she thought it was not real but it certainly seemed real this time.

Lily nodded and Hagrid's big face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

The first years followed the half giant to a long line of boats and got in one by one until there was four in a boat. Lily looked around in her boat and was pleased to see Hermione, Draco and Neville sitting with her. She knew that she had gotten great friends and it was just the starting of the year.

The boat started moving across the black gloomy looking lake. The moonlight sparkled in its reflection. The night was truly beautiful. But the scenery didn't stop her from worrying about the Sorting and what she had to do for it. The boats approached a big castle like the ones in fairy tales. But of course it was possible that she was in a fairy tale after all witches, goblins and fairies exist. The wizarding world went through Lily's mind as she tries to calm herself down.

Suddenly the boat came to a stop and…

* * *

**Awws. more waiting LOL! hahas hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think i eliminated ron out of this fic cuz frankly i dislike ron alot LOLS. 3**


	4. Toads, McGonagall and Singing Hats

**YAY. Finally got my computer started after it crashed. Now's my holiday so i thought I'd give you all the next chapter the one we've all been waiting for ... The Sorting!!

* * *

**

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid who was checking the boats as the first years scrambled out of the boats.

"Trevor!" cried a blissful Neville, holding out his hands. The followed Hagrid with the light of Hagrid's lamp leading them towards the castle. They walked up a flight of masonary steps and crowded behind Hagrid. "Everyone here? Still got yer toad?" When Neville nodded the affirmative, Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and on the castle door.  
The door swung open revealing a woman with an uptight bun and a stern look on her face dressed in emerald-green robes.  
"The firs' years, Proffessor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The entrance hall was gigantic. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was high so very high. A magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the uppper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Lily could hear the voices of hundreds from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must already be here thought Lily. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into an empty chamber off the hall.  
They all crowded in, standing rather closer together than they usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her gaze lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. Lily nervously squeeze Draco's hand. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly."

Lily knew all about the Sorting Hat, but she still couldn't help feeling nervous. What if it judged her unfit for any of the four houses? Or decided that she wasn't magical at all? The feeling deepened. Draco saw the look on her face and gave her hand a gentle squeeze of assurance. Lily looked beside her and gave a small shy smile which Draco returned with a smirk and nod.

* * *

Suddenly, something happened which made her jump about a foot in the air – several people behind her screamed. "What the -?" She gasped. So did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Though Lily knew about the Hogwarts ghosts, she wasn't prepared for this.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Lily got into line behind Hermione. Draco was behind her, and Neville infront of Hermione. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Lily had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles, which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting, Lily noted Professor Snape was among them and gave him a small wave which he returned with a curt nod. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Lily looked above and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

She heard Hermione whisper to her, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_." Lily quietly thanked her for the information and looked back up.

She quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. If Aunt Petunia was here she would berate the Professors for letting it get so dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip in the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

The whole hall burst into applause as it finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables before becoming still again.

The hat seemed to be asking for alot. Lily didn't particularly feel brave or quick witted or clever at the moment.

* * *

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

A moments pause went before the hat shouted out " HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Lily saw the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

Lily tuned out the noise and hummed in her head waiting for the turn of one of her friends or herself.

"Granger, Hermione!" got Lily out of her daze and watched as Hermione ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" was what the hat roared. Lily gave a small smile to Hermione which she returned happily.

A horrible thought struck Lily. What is she wasn't chosen to be in a house at all? What if she just sat there with the hat over her eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off her head and said there had obviously been a mistake and she better get back to the Dursleys?

She applauded happily as Neville was sorted into Gryffindor.

It wasn't long before Draco's name was called. He swaggered forward and got his wish at once. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco went to join the Slytherin table. And like that she was left all alone her three friends had already been sorted and now she was having doubts on whether or not she belonged here.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"..., "Nott".., "Parkinson".., then a pair of twin girls one went off to Ravenclaw another to Gryffindor and then "Perks, Sally-Anne." finallly she called "Potter, Lily!"

As Lily stepped forward, whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The Lily Potter_?"

The last thing she saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning their necks to get a good look at her. The next second, she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited nervously.

"Hmm, Difficult. Very difficult." said a small voice in her ear.

"Plenty of courage, I see. Such a brilliant mind. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

"I don't mind either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Honestly, thats where my friends went too."

"Ah yes. The Granger girl, Longbottom and Malfoy i presume?" I said yes and he replied.

"Well you shall do well in either houses. So I believe its up to you."

" I want to go to ....."

* * *

**Hahas! cliffhanger! I don't know which to put her in shall she go to Gryffindor or Slytherin? its in your hands!**


End file.
